Purple Is No Substitute For Blue
by goldnox
Summary: One Shot: Elena spends some private time with her purple, battery-operated friend, but when she comes back to her room a certain blue-eyed vampire has caught her in the act! How will she react to being discovered, and how will he respond to what he heard? Lemons / Delena. Set somewhere in the second half of Season 3.


**A/N: Hello dearest readers! Here we have a one shot, all sorts of lemony goodness to be had! Thanks so much for reading. Keep in mind, rated M dearies. Enjoy!**

* * *

**ELENA POV**

* * *

I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. I'm too frustrated, sexually.

I haven't had sex since before Stefan left with Klaus, and that was _months_ ago. He's back, but he's not coming anywhere near my body, and no one else is either. So that just leaves Francois, my purple friend that Caroline convinced me to order online after I threw a fit and broke down when she wouldn't shut up about how hot the sex was with Tyler. Cue the tears of too few orgasms, immediately followed by a warm hug and a friendly suggestion to head to a certain website.

I couldn't believe that I was doing that, but a girl has needs and Caroline convinced me that there was nothing wrong in spicing up a solitary sex life. Twenty minutes of giggles and blushing, a quick credit card transaction and eight business days later Francois arrived in a thankfully discreet package. We're _really_ good friends now, and he knows just how to alleviate the stress at the end of the day.

It's not the same as being touched and adored under the hands of a man that loves you, but it'll do for now. And there's something about being ravaged by a vibrating purple cock with a brilliant, tiny extension that lies perfectly against my clit that is light years better than my hand. It feels like I have a partner, and I can almost forget that I'm alone in my bathroom; especially when a certain black haired and blue eyed man makes an appearance behind my closed eyelids.

I shouldn't be fantasizing about Damon while I'm masturbating, and I'm trying not to read too much into it. I can't think about Stefan, he just makes me angry. And Matt? No thanks; I remember what sex was like with him and it was awkward and uncomfortable because we had no idea what we were doing. It wasn't long after when my parents died and everything came to a screeching halt.

But Damon…Damon is sexy. And he knows it. And he knows I know it. And if thinking about somebody is thinking about Damon, fine with me. It's just fantasies, and it doesn't mean anything. I hope.

So here I am; another night, alone, locked in my bathroom with my vibrator. Hello Francois and hello temporary release.

I'm so close too; I can feel it starting in the pit of my stomach. A warm twisting, contracting, straining to be let out. My hand pushes it deeper into me, letting it rest and sizzle against my clit, the steady and powerful vibration enough on its own but I still push further, harder, knowing that Damon's length would completely fill me.

I know how big he is thanks to his bubble bath birthday suit he wore on _my_ birthday. I know how beautiful his thick round head is, and I roll my tongue in my mouth imagining how good he would taste with my lips wrapped around him. I cup my breast and pinch my nipple, letting my hand explore and caress me in the way I imagine he would. I can almost feel him inside me, stroking against my G spot and his thumb rubbing my clit, my legs open wide as he drives into me, swelling with his own need to climax.

"Oh…Damon…" I moan and I'm clenching, coming hard and my body jerking, reveling in the feeling of my inner walls squeezing the solid length inside of me.

I ride it to its peak, pulsing until my over sensitive clit screams against the vibrator. I turn it off quickly but leave it inside as I settle, remembering with an ache the feeling of masculine weight pressing on me once he would collapse under the force of his exertion; his firmness slowly softening until it slips back out on its own.

I remove my purple substitute, still hard and unable to shower me with sweet and soft kisses. It has no languid tongue to play with mine in a post-orgasmic haze while we embrace each other's warm and tingling bodies. It only has batteries, and it's silent at the turn of a dial.

I clean myself and it, letting the cold air that's sneaking under my shorts sooth my bare and sensitive sex as I place it back in its secret place; safe inside an old makeup bag that Jeremy would never suspect, tucked deep in the cabinet under my sink.

I turn off the light, resigned to sleep now that my muscles aren't as tense and my mind is less scattered, and I sigh.

I need a man. Too bad they all seem to be crazy.

I step into my bedroom and freeze.

My heart has stopped and I must be dead because this is hell and this can't happen. Please say this is not happening.

When it starts back up again it pounds at triple the pace that it should, and I'm instantly red everywhere. Damon is in my bed, lounging comfortably with his ankles crossed and his hands behind his head, grinning like the devious eavesdropper he is.

I know he heard me, and I'm sure he heard me say his name. I'm royally screwed.

I turn immediately to duck back into the bathroom in my insufferable mortification, unwilling to stomach the string of sexual remarks he's about to throw my way. This is such an invasion of privacy, and this is just…so damn unfair.

I don't get any farther than a half a step towards my escape when I'm caught; warm and long fingers sneaking into the waistband at the back of my shorts and pulling, causing me to stumble back. I fall against taut muscles and a soft shirt, a prominent bulge hitting my lower back. His other arm wraps itself securely around my hips, pinning me to him and his thumb teasing the small patch of skin revealed by my twisted camisole.

"Relax Elena, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he whispers into my ear. His hot breath skirts down my front, dripping into the small space between my breasts that is openly exposed by the low cut of my shirt. My nipples harden instantly and so does his grip, pressing his erection harder into my unforgiving spine.

His other hand is brushing my hair over my shoulder and lingering on my neck, petting my skin where it blends into my back. It feels so good; it's been too long since I've been touched with a lightness that feels like devotion.

I lose all train of thought, reason fading quickly when I feel Damon's lips against my exposed shoulder, closely followed by the soft pressure of his tongue.

"How much did you hear?" I ask sheepishly.

He chuckles lightly, the tremors from his chest melting into my back and sending fresh tingles raging though me.

"You should know Elena, you call, I come. I'm easy like that." His voice is quiet but deep and deliciously husky, and I can't stop the wet throb that pulses between my legs; my sex instantly recognizing the voice of the man I've been imagining scream my name while I pleasure myself.

I don't respond as his other hand winds over my chest, his knuckles gently caressing my cheek.

"Elena, there's no shame in taking care of yourself. I know it's been a while."

"You should go," I mutter; this theoretically isn't his concern, but I know he wants it to be. I have no trace of doubt that if it were up to him, I would never again feel the pangs of being unsatisfied.

"Is that what you want?" he asks quietly, sounding like he doesn't believe me. I don't blame him; I don't believe me either, especially since the hand across my hips has worked itself just under the band of my shorts, and all I can think is how his middle finger is tracing the line where the top of my panties would be if I was wearing any. But I still need to answer.

_Yes_.

No…

I don't know.

I shiver as his fingertips trail all the way down my left arm and weave over my mine, letting myself follow his lead as he brings it up and slowly guides me to wrap it around his neck. My fingers braid themselves in silky black locks and I realize my hips are rolling on their own in want. My body is obviously having no problem in making this decision.

"I'll make you a deal," he presses into my ear. "Kiss me first, and after that if you still want me to go, I will."

"What?" The word scrapes itself out as I pant in shock.

His hand on my stomach blurs to my hip and pulls, spinning me around to face him before I even know what he's doing.

"Kiss me Elena."

"Why?" I quiver, becoming painfully aware that the longer I look into his eyes, the quicker the reasons I can find to say no are slipping away.

His eyes flare with intensity at my response and I barely hear him over the rapid pounding of my heart that's ringing in my ears.

"Because you want to."

I don't move.

I don't speak.

I have no idea how to respond to this.

I've guarded myself, my heart, against him for so long that it's become second nature. The scary part is considering letting go, allowing myself to be free to receive everything he's offering. Nothing terrifies me more than him.

But at the same time, I do want to kiss him.

It wouldn't be the first time, and though the timing for us has never been right, it could be now.

I'm technically single, though it hasn't actually felt like that.

I haven't wanted to feel like that; I haven't wanted to be free.

Until now.

Damon's eyes never leave mine, his hands still gripping my hips and holding me firm against him.

I try to gather courage from the confident woman inside me that knows what she wants, and what she wants is his hands on my body and his mouth on my skin. I trust her when she warns me not to squander the gift that's been laid before me; to remember how precious life is, and how quickly it can disappear.

I also know that he's earned the right to be happy. He's come so far, and he's been through so much; abandonment, blame, devastating heartbreak. Even with all he's endured he's been so strong, so understanding, so supportive; there's no question that he loves and wants only me. And he makes me feel like I'm the hope that keeps changing him, somehow shaping him into the trustworthy man I've come to know instead of the killer I met.

He was outside my house tonight, guarding me without my asking or my knowledge. He probably would have stood there all night just to make sure I was protected, and the thought _hurts_. I never feel as safe as I do when he's close, and he knows that, but I loathe the idea of him alone in the cold. Even more so when I realize the torture he must have endured at staying so near the place he most wants to be, warm in my bed and his soul next to mine.

"I'm waiting Elena…" he teases, and that one word hammers determination into me.

He's always waiting; he waited for Katherine to love only him, to choose him, to be free.

He's waiting for Stefan to forgive him, to find control over his bloodlust so he can once again have the brother he lost.

He's waiting for me to recognize all that I've been refuting; to acknowledge that he's an invaluable part of my life, and that I don't want to imagine it without him.

He's waiting for me to confess just how much I love him.

I don't want him to have to wait anymore.

I cradle his face with both hands, stretching up on my toes so I can banish the distance between us.

He doesn't resist or hurry me as I layer his lips between mine, kissing him as tenderly as possible. He's just holding me steady with a gentle hand in my hair, allowing me to revere him for all that he is and all that he's done. It reminds me so much of how he kissed me the night he compelled Jeremy to go to Denver.

It's slow but still passionate, his lips declaring patience; but there's also his refusal to deny the truth, though he accepts why I've tried so hard to.

It feels like a hundred promises made, and an attempt at atonement for the few that we've broken.

He's pressing into me with reassurance, vowing I don't have to be afraid; he would never do to me what's been done by those closest to him.

I pledge my trust in him, arching against the hand that's supporting my back and bowing to his flagrant affection. I'll give him anything he wants, whatever he needs, because more than I need air to breathe I want him to know that he's worthy of all he desires and more.

I break every lock, unchaining my control and unsealing every secret I've held buried inside my heart. I let it all go, and I find myself tracing the line of his lips with my tongue. His mouth opens immediately to mine, and when I taste his breath I'm lost in a sea of the sweet contradiction that is Damon. Let the tide take me, claim and drown me because I never want to be saved from this.

His hands crush me against him and I still want to be closer. He must know, he always does, because I feel him move and I have no urge to resist as he picks me up, wrapping my legs around him. No simple act has ever felt so right, or turned me on more. I want him, all of him, and I want it now.

His lips work their way over to my jaw and neck and they never leave, even as he lowers me carefully to my bed. I love the feeling of his hand sneaking up and past my thigh, gliding under my shorts so he can cup my bottom as he presses me deeper into my mattress with the force of his hips alone.

I've heard the tales of his brilliance in the bedroom, and I've never doubted their truth, but I already know that he's going to make me scream louder than I ever have before. I can't wait.

My mind stumbles at the thought of the screams I know will be echoing through my house…

Crap.

"Damon, wait…" I whisper breathless, hating myself for having to stop him, but I don't know if Ric is in the house and I don't want him to hear.

Damon's whole body stills and I feel his muscles tense; I only catch a glimpse of the anger in his eyes as he withdraws off me with an exasperated growl.

"Damon?!"

"I got it Elena," he snaps, not looking at me and grabbing his jacket off my chair from where he must have left it.

"Wait," I urge him, jumping up to catch him before he can disappear out my window. It's a miracle he hasn't already, but he's trying; I only hook my finger into the belt loop of his pants a moment before he steps over my windowsill.

"I don't want you to go," I say with all the sincerity I can while hugging him from behind.

"Then what the fuck is it that _you do want_ Elena?"

"I want you to stay, please Damon," I quietly plead, pressing a soft kiss to his back that I don't know if he feels. "You don't have to, if you don't want to; but _I want_ you here. With me…"

"Life is full of disappointments," he hisses and I'm glad he can't see me wince. I know he's hurt and confused; he always assumes the worst. I don't necessarily blame him, but this is just a misunderstanding.

I step around him slowly, keeping my hands on his hips so he won't try to leave.

"Where's Ric?" I ask, unhooking the top button on his shirt and placing a light kiss on his chest where the fabric parted.

"Elena, stop…" he mutters.

"Is that what you really want?" I ask, undoing another button and placing another kiss behind it.

He doesn't answer as I continue to make my way down his chest.

"You don't have to do this…"

"I know," I smile at him, pushing his open shirt back off his shoulders and sliding it down his arms. "That's the beauty of choice; I want to do this."

I turn and drape it carefully over the window seat that he's claimed as his, not wanting to chance a wrinkle in the clothes he takes so much pride in; I wouldn't dream of letting it just fall on the floor. He's still silent as I lock my window, pulling the curtains closed so we're sealed away.

"Where's Ric?" I ask again as I turn and kneel down, effortlessly slipping his socks and shoes off his feet and setting them aside.

"He's," he pauses and clears his throat, "he's at his loft."

"You expecting him back tonight?" I ask with a wicked grin, still crouched in front of him and reaching for his belt. He stops me, his hand circling my wrist.

"No."

I place a kiss on the back of his hand that's hindering me, nuzzling my cheek against it so he knows I'm sure. It works; his other hand lays itself tenderly on my hair as he takes a deep breath, releasing my wrist and granting me permission to resume undressing him.

"Good," I smile at him as I unbuckle his belt. I concentrate on my movements, making them slow but deliberate as I unhook his jeans and zipper, his breaths coming quicker and increasingly shallow as I reveal him.

I always suspected Damon went without underwear, and I was right. I flash him a reassuring smile before I gradually lower his pants to his ankles, guiding him with a light touch to step free from them. He's completely bare in front of me and giving me the control to do as I please, and I'm going to savor every single second of this. I run my hands back up his legs and stop on his hips, greeting him with a soft kiss on his tip.

"Christ Elena…" he huffs out, running his hands through his hair.

"Something wrong?" I smirk before I run my tongue up his length from base to end, making him suck in a breath as I wrap my lips around his head. He tastes even better than I imagined.

"No, of course not," he shakily chuckles. "I just didn't expect…Fuck-" he cuts off with a groan as I take him all the way into my mouth. His size is more than generous, and I let it fill me completely. He hits the back of my throat and I moan so he can feel it, and I know he can from the twitch against my tongue. I swallow to pull him deeper and he groans louder, placing a light hand on my hair but instantly pulling it away.

I grab his hand and bring it back, telling him without words that I want him to feel me and he's not pressuring me; I'm doing exactly what I want to be doing. His fingers tangle themselves back into my hair, gripping in satisfaction with the rhythm of my movements. I massage him with my lips and tongue, repeatedly rolling forward then drawing back slightly more as I gradually make my way back.

His eyes are dancing as I match his smile and pull away, enjoying the vision of him blowing out a breath in appreciation; silly vampire, he must think I'm done. I don't even try to hide my grin at his second false assumption of the night, because this one is working solidly in my favor.

He gasps when I take him in my hand, gingerly caressing and feeling every inch of him. I'm rewarded with another moan as I cradle him in my palm, my lips never pulling away as I lovingly kiss and taste my way down the side of his length. I take my time, leisurely making my way back up and to the other side, echoing my movements.

He's beautiful and sexy, and I want him to know it. The last time he was exposed to me I covered my eyes and turned away as quickly as I could; not because I didn't like what I saw, but because I wasn't supposed to look. And Damon doesn't exactly have issues with his confidence, but I would be so hurt if he saw me naked and that was his first reaction. I don't know what he thinks about that day, but I'm going to make damn sure he knows how I feel now.

I'm mesmerized by his body and I want to learn and enjoy every part of him, so that's what I'm going to do. I take him fully into my mouth once more, but with the addition of my thumb and index finger circling him so I'm stroking him with both at once. I'm not ashamed to make out with his body or to make love to his cock with my mouth, and the best part is that he's absolutely loving it.

Part of me was always worried that I wouldn't be able to satisfy him if I ever got the chance; he's so much more experienced than I am. But that doesn't seem to be an issue based on the noises I'm pulling from his lips with mine wrapped around him. I'm so proud, and it's such an addicting feeling to know that I can make him feel this good.

"Elena…you have to stop," he gasps as I move faster, my hand on his hip encouraging him to rock forward into me as I pleasure him.

I moan my disapproval and I don't let go; I'm going to get him to lose control just to see if I can. I know he doesn't really want me to stop; he's just being considerate as always. I appreciate it, but I don't want to stop either; he tastes incredible and I've never been this turned on in my life. I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if I come when he does. There's something so erotic at knowing that this is all the product of how much he's enjoying me taking care of him.

"Elena," he grunts in warning and I surge deeper, pulling his hips forward so he can't try to escape.

I want it.

I win it.

His body jerks and he twitches over my tongue, warmth running down and coating my eager throat. I massage him gently, persuading him to give it all to me because this is my prize. I make sure to claim it all before I let him pull away, gladly swallowing it down so it will seal itself inside me, making a secret place where a part of him will now always live.

I leave him with a farewell kiss before I stand before him, delighted at my power and ready to be taken. He still hasn't quite caught his breath; his eyes are bright with desire and his cheeks are flush from release. He's almost unbearable sexy right now, and I feel more smug than ever at knowing this is mine and that I made him look this way.

I turn and walk back to my bed, letting my hips sway in a way that begs for his attention. I cross my arms over my waist and sleekly pull off my shirt, flinging it to the floor with a wink over my shoulder. I try to conceal my grin, but it's impossible; he's watching me ravenously.

I turn back around so I'm facing away from him, hooking my thumbs into the band of my shorts. I don't get any further in my attempts to remove them when I feel him behind me; his chest grazing my back while his hands replace mine. I let myself fall back against him, happy to let him have the freedom he gave me. His lips touch my neck and I'm his; whatever he wants, he can have it.

He removes the last barrier between us as he slides them down my legs, letting his palms run down every inch of my skin from my hips to my calves. I bring my arms back as he rises, letting them rest against his neck so they're not in the way of wherever he wants to be. He seizes my invitation and he's everywhere at once, caressing my arms, my sides, my stomach, my hips, and my breasts; taking his time in feeling all that was forbidden before.

His hand dips lower, one long finger sliding against me and tasting me for him. I can't stop shivering as he circles me slowly, exploring my sex reverently.

I've never felt so precious.

For all I've ever done and all I thought I knew, I didn't know and I never understood the truth of how this could be, because I hadn't been touched by him.

I need more, crave him, and I'll never be able to wait. I have to have him. Now.

"Damon, I-" My voice cuts off into a scream as he curls his finger inside me, his thumb pressing perfectly into my clit and propelling a jolt of climax to rip through me. My knees start to buckle as I writhe against him, but he doesn't let me fall; Damon never does. His other arm is locked across my chest, supporting me while he coaxes wave after throbbing wave of euphoria to erupt at his skilled request.

I feel the world tilt as his hands move, sweeping me up quickly into his arms before laying me delicately on my bed. He doesn't make me wait as he comes to me, his mouth finding mine and his weight pressing into me as I wrap myself around him. But when he brushes against my entrance I ache because he's not close enough; I want him inside me, buried where I can selfishly hide him away from the world.

He rocks forward, teasing me with what he knows I want and I'm electrified that this is it; the moment that I've been impatient for since I first dared to admit his unshakeable prominence in my life. I've imagined every touch and dreamed of each glorious sensation, but this will be the truth. We will finally be as one, and there's no going back from here.

I don't want to go back.

His kiss is wonderfully intense as he enters and stretches me, and I'm home, I'm found.

My eyes roll back with a gasp, my back arching under his soft encouragement for my body to meet his. I let him lead me as his hands capture mine, holding them above my head as he shifts and plunges deeper so he's filling me with every solid inch that he has to give.

I've never been so eager to be lost; drifting in the rhythm of his thrusts, unable to think to move or breathe or feel anything but this. There is only his mouth on my skin and the thundering of my heartbeat and the single simple knowledge that we fit flawlessly together.

It restructures life as awareness rushes in and speedily out; his final stroke more forceful as he yields to the power of his own explosion. The unhindered might of his release drives my own and I'm screaming and squeezing him, capturing his gift to me in the fiercest orgasm of all my foolish life.

I sit up.

I can't breathe.

My room is dark and my bed is empty, my sheets tangled at my feet and my hair twisted around me.

My window is open, the curtains mocking me as they blow in the breeze.

A dream.

It was all just a dream.

It can't be…

But Damon's not here and I'm still dressed and the clothes I'm wearing aren't the same as before.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I sink back into my pillow in utter disappointment and monumental frustration, because I should have known. It was too good to be real.

I get up and go to my bathroom to rinse my face of the tears I'm wallowing in and the sweat that's beading to my forehead.

I consider taking out Francois; I'm more unsatisfied than ever and that's what started all this in the first place. I was going to spend some time with my friend before I went to bed, but I was too tired. So I left him tucked away and this is what it got me: one hell of a lucid dream that's become a waking nightmare.

I wonder if I don't try to appease the clawing want that's burning in my stomach if it'll happen again; I'd like nothing better than to know that if I go back to sleep right now my dream will pick up where it ended. Or maybe it'll start over from the beginning…

Probably not; I'm not that lucky.

I leave it in its case and turn off the light. I don't need a purple substitute. I need reality.

I pause before I open my door.

Maybe, just maybe, reality will be waiting for me when I go back in my room.

A girl can hope.

* * *

**A/N: All right my lovely readers, hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for reading and please review, always love to hear your thoughts!**

**-Goldnox**


End file.
